Wuthering Heights
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What if Bella had to choose between two men in her life. One being Jacob Black and the other being her family servent Edward Cullen. Which one would she put her life on hold for? Read to find out.
1. Prolouge

**Wuthering Heights **

Prologue: A Strangers House

**A/N**: I don't own any of the charaters they all belong to there creater.

**Disclamer**: This story take place durning the 1700's. In Forks WA.

In a small town called Forks WA. There was a house that know one ever dared to enter. And that is…Swan Manner. But one cold, dark and rainy night. A man by the name of James made a wrong choice and entered the house not knowing what would happen to him.

"Hello is anyone here?" the man about mid 50's asked walking into the house as rain dripped off of his soaked coat. All of a sudden three very big pit bull's started attacking the man.

"Get your dogs off me. Don't you know how to treat a guest!?" the man yelled as he blocked his face from being attacked.

"Get down and get over here!" the man yelled at his dogs. Turning from the big fireplace. The man looked to be in his 40's. His once bronze color hair had turned a light gray that could be seen easily. He wore a long black coat and a suit that matched very well together.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this late in the night. But something has happened to my couch and I'm not sure what. Could I possibly borrow one of your couch's to get me home?" James asked taking his hat off.

"No I only have one and it's for my use only and know body else's" the man said looking at James with anger filling his dark eyes.

"Oh I see could I possibly stay here for the night then?" James asked looking at the man and the others in the room.

"I don't except guest here" the man said very seriously and cold.

James began to turn towards the door and go back out into the fears storm until the man said something.

"I'm sorry I haven't had anyone stop by here in such a long time I forgot my manners" the man said. "You can stay"

"Thank you…?" James asked but he didn't know the mans name.

"Edward Cullen" Edward said introducing himself.

"Thank you Edward. Could you extend that to something to eat?" James asked looking at Edward and then the other people in the room.

"Should I?" asked a lady the same age as Edward. Her long blond hair was up in a long ponytail and she wore a long dress the color of the ocean. James through this woman might even be Edwards's wife but he wasn't sure.

"Go head Rosalie" Edward said looking at his wife.

Rosalie got up and went into the kitchen. She looked like she did not like being in his house let alone be Edwards wife.

"Show James here to a room" Edward said turning back to the fire place. "But not my room I'm ruler here".

A very old man got up and took James to a room. They got to a room that was the size fit for a king.

"The mistress room" the man said with a smile.

"Who's?" James asked looking back at the man with his candle.

The man said nothing and left closing the door behind him as it made a noise. James put his candle down and lay down on the bed. It was a very cold night but James managed to fall asleep with in a few minuets he had, had a long day and need some rest. About four hours later he heard something coming from the outside window. He looked out and saw that one of the shutters was stuck agents the glass of the window.

He tired shaking it lose as he stuck his hand out to fix it. But something cold and smooth touched his hand then he heard someone's voice. He wasn't sure it sounded like a young lady calling in the distance.

"Bella! Bella. Edward where are you" the voice said very faint.

"Mr. Cullen!!!!" James yelled as he backed away from the window as his face turned as white as snow.

Edward showed up moments later. He walked into the room and looked at James wondering what was going on.

"I heard something. Something like a voice…a lady's voice that's what it was. The lady was calling for you Mr. Cullen. I think her name was Bella yes that what it was Bella" James said snapping his fingers.

"GET OUT!" Edward yelled as he shoved James from the room.

"Bella where are you? Please come back I've been lost without you" Edward said opening the window.

But nothing just the sound of the wind blowing in the distance. Edward ran from the room and out into the storm.

"What was that all about? And who was Edward talking to?" James asked looking at an old woman sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

"Its Bella she's come back to us" Esme said looking up at James.

"Who?" James asked looking at Esme giving her the same look he had given the old man hours earlier.

"Bella was the girl that lived here many years ago and now she's come back to us" Esme said with a smile.

"No, No I don't believe in ghost" James said crossing his arms and shaking his head back and forth.

"Well maybe if I told you the story then maybe you would have a different opinion about ghost" Esme said as she began to tell her story.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Love it Hate it? Tell me what you think. Sorry for a short chapter but they will be getting longer. Please Reivew thanks:)


	2. Chapter 1:Making a new friend

Chapter 1: Making a new friend

_Flashback Esme's voice_

It all started 20 years ago. When Bella at the time was seven. (**A/N**: Don't worry later on in the story she's much older this is just a small flashback) While her older brother Emmett was 12 at the time. There father Charlie Swan was the police chief of Forks. But he was called to California on an emergency. So I took care of the children while he was away. Charlie was due back this morning around 11:00. So I got the children ready.

"Bella, Emmett get ready your father is due any moment" I said clapping my hands together to get there attention.

"But I don't want to put that ugly old dress on" Bella winded as I held up the dress that she was to wear. "It's for girly girls not for me and I won't wear it and you can't make me"

"Isabella Swan you are not to talk to me that way is that clear?' I asked looking at her as spaned her bottom. "

"Yes I understand" Bella cried as tears of pain ran down her checks. "But I'm not going to wear that thing"

"Fine then I will tell your father that you didn't do as you where told and you won't get the gifts he as brought back with him" I said pointing my finger at miss. Bella.

"Gifts?" Bella asked with wide eyes. Bella was a sweet child but she could be a handful sometimes as well. like now her father just doesn't infroce the rules around here.

"Yes now go get ready. Your father just came around the ridge" I said pointing up the stairs for them to get there little buts up there.

Bella and Emmett darted up them to get ready for there father. While I went out and welcomed Mr. Swan home.

"Welcome home sir. The children will be out in a moment there changing there cloths" I said with a smile. But then it fell from where it was when I saw a boy about Bella's age with him.

"Don't be so shocked Esme. I found him in a trashcan in Los Angles" Charlie said getting off his horse. "Take him inside and put some clean cloths on him"

"Come along now" I said leading the child inside. Followed by Mr. Swan.

"Bella, Emmett!" Charlie yelled through the house looking for his children.

Bella and Emmett came running down the stairs to see there father standing in the doorway.

"Father!" Bella yelled as she gave him a big welcome home huge. Oh how much Bella missed her father.

"What did you bring us?" Emmett asked looking at his father waiting for an answer to be given to him.

"Bella this doll came from a little doll shop in California. Emmett a football (**A/N**: This is all I could think of so go with me on this) I know you will get the use out of it" Charlie finished with a laugh.

"Who is that father?" Bella asked pointing at the boy standing next to me.

"Children this young man will be staying with us" Charlie answered his sweet Bella.

"But he's…he's poor" Bella said with a whisper looking at the boy then at her father.

"Bella! Do not make me ashamed of you. You children must appreciate what you have. One moment we could be living like this and the next we could be living on the streets. So always be thankful for what you have. Because there are some people out there who aren't as lucky" Charlie answered without a smile this time. Instated he just shock his head back and forth at Bella for what she had said. "He will be staying in your room Emmett" turning towards his oldest child.

"WHAT! My room why my room? I don't think so I won't let him" Emmett yelled as his foot hit the floor hardly.

"Emmett you are the oldest child between you and your sister by five years. You think by this age you would learn to share what you have. Now please set a good example for your sister" Charlie commanded as he looked at Emmett shaking his head once more.

"Fine" Emmett mumbled with anger. He ran up the stairs and into his room shutting his door behind him. While Bella introduced herself to Edward.

"Hello…" Bella began but realized she didn't know is name. Bella looked up at her father wanting to know is name.

"What's his name father?" Bella asked her father.

"Oh yes his name hmm lets see….Edward" Charlie said rubbing his chine.

"Hello Edward I'm Bella. Welcome to our home" Bella said with a smile. Charlie also had a smile upon his face. He was glad that his youngest child had introduced herself. Even if his oldest did not.

Months passed Bella and Edward became good friends. You could hardly separate each other.

"Hey I have a good idea" Edward said as he sat upon his horse.

"What is it?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"Will have a race who ever gets to the top of that there mountain-'

"You mean Mont. Angele's" Bella said looking at Edward with a confused look.

"Yeah what ever the mountains called. Who ever get there first is a rotten egg" Edward said with a sarcasm smile upon his lips.

"Your on Edward" Bella said as her horse galloped over the logs that where in the way.

Moments later after going over many optical Edward got to Mont. Angele's followed by Bella.

"Ha I won. Now you have to do what I say" commanded Edward.

"Hey that's not far. That was not what we agreed on" Bella yelled looking at Edward as she got off her horse.

"All right fine. Since someone can't take a little composition" Edward said rolling his eyes. Bella gave him a little push along with a small laugh.

"You know what Edward your full of it you know that. You know what else? You're also very handsome" Bella said with a smile. While Edward just made a face. "Well you are. I've told Esme that your mother was an English Duchesses and that your father was a Baron of Germany" Bella said with another smile.

Edward said nothing but moment later he spoke. "Now what do you want to do?" he tried pushing the thing that Bella had just said out of his mind. He never knew his parents and didn't want to think of them right now.

"Well you could…fight for a castle after all you are a prince" Bella said with her eyes wide as two gold coins.

"You're not going to let the whole prince thing drop our you?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows.

Bella shock her head as her hair moved along. The wind began to blow which caused all the flowers and weeds around to blow in the wind like it was going to storm.

"Okay I'll fight for a castle" Edward said giving in. Bella was happy that he did now they would have somewhere else to play. So Edward battled the imaginary knight and won the castle on top of Mont. Angles.

"You see it wasn't that hard now was it?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms.

"No but I felt weird fighting something that wasn't there" Edward said sitting down on top of a small rock.

"You're not supposed to fill weird you're a child and a child should have an imagination. Because when you get older you won't have time to play at least that's what my father says. Have a great time being a child because you won't get to be a child again" Bella said sitting next to Edward.

As they looked out at the valley they could hear thunder in the distance.

"Come on there's going to be a storm shortly we better get home" Bella said standing up and getting back on her horse.

They road back to the house to find everyone around a table. What was going on? The children where about to find out and it was good news.

"Children your father has fallen ill from something he got in California" Esme said to me and Emmett as tears filled her eyes.

"Will he live?" Bella asked with fear in her voice.

"We don't know. Dr. Cullen said it could be days or hours" Esme said to us.

Bella sat down as tears ran down her face. She just couldn't afforded for her father to die she had lost her mother at a young age that she doesn't even remember her. But her brother Emmett remembers there mother very well. Often he would tell her stories of there mother but it still did nothing but make little memories for Bella and that was all.

Wet, cold, damp days went by for the household waiting to hear from the doctor on Mr. Swans condition. It was on a very stormy and cold night that we received the news. Doctor Cullen came down with a sad expression upon his face.

"He is in heaven now he is suffering no more" Dr. Cullen said looking at all of us.

The children where devastated. Bella cried and cried while Emmett just sat there motionless. This would be a hard time for the children.

"You may come up and say your goodbyes now" Dr. Cullen said with sadness. He to was very sad him and his two children Jasper and Alice knew Mr. Swan very well. Alice is youngest was Bella's age and Jasper was Emmett's age so they did a lot of playing together.

We all headed up to Mr. Swan's room when Emmett stopped Edward.

"Your not wanted hear my father may have wanted you hear but I don't. I'm master hear now" Emmett said coldly then walked up stairs to say goodbye to his dead father.

Bella saw all this happening but there was nothing she could do. Her father was dead she just couldn't deal with another crises right now. But in her heart she could fill the pain that Edward felt right then.

_End of flashback_

**A/N:**Poor Edward what will happen to him now? Will Bella ever get to see and talk to him again? Or will her brother forbide her to? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Now all you have to do is press the reivew button Thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3:AN

**A/N:** Hey Guys!! Ashlie Christine here writing 4 disneyprincess3. Her computer is currently undergoing a virus so she told me to type up this little A/N 4 ya! She will try 2 update wen she can get her comp bck up so be patient with her. I am her BFF so if u want to give her a message or something, then u can pm me on my page….ashlie Christine…n I will give her the message 4 ya! She is trying her best! Tlk 2 u all soon! Bye!

Ashlie Christine


End file.
